List of Lunch Jokes
This article contains a list of jokes used during lunchtime scenes in the Bubble Guppies television series. List Season 1 *A Hambulance on Rye (Call a Clambulance!) *A Box of Crayonberry Juice (The Crayon Prix) *A Hot Dog (Bubble Puppy!) *A Hammer and Cheese sandwich (Build Me A Building!) *A Tubafish Sandwich (Ducks in a Row!) *Three Chicken Suprise (The Grumpfish Special!) *[[An Ice Cream Sun-dae|An Ice Cream Sun-dae]] (The Moon Rocks!) *Three Little Figs (Who's Gonna Play The Big Bad Wolf?) *Microphonie and Cheese (We Totally Rock!) *Spaghetti and Baseballs(Fishketball!) *A Sleeping Bag of Chips (The Legend of Pinkfoot!) *A Plane Bagel (Gup, Gup and Away!) *A Spring Roll (The Spring Chicken Is Coming) *Macaroni and Trees (Boy Meets Squirrel!) *Cheese and Tractors (Have a Cow!) *A Horn on the Cob (Super Shrimptennial Celebration) *A Stampwich (Happy Clam Day!) *A Bananasaurus (Can you Dig It?) *A Can of Jumping Beans (Bubble Bites!) *A Sand-witch (Haunted House Party!) Season 2 *Maparoni and Cheese (X Marks the Spot!) *Spaghetti and Snowballs (Happy Holidays, Mr. Grumpfish!) *Macarhino and Cheese (The Lonely Rhino) *Lassoroni and Cheese (The Cowgirl Parade) *Hamburger with Emergen-cheese (Firefighter Gil to the Rescue!) *Macaroni and Teeth (A Tooth on the Looth!) *Truckaroni and Cheese (Humunga-Truck!) *Li-berry Juice (Check It Out!) *Spaghetti and Beach Balls (The Beach Ball!) *Duck Pie (The Sizzling Scampinis!) *Crane-berry Juice (Construction Psyched!) *Magicroni and Cheese (Bubble-Cadabra!) *A Pear-amid (Only the Sphinx Nose!) *A Fruit of Armor (Sir Nonny The Nice!) *Onion Wings (Bubble Duckies!) *Trackaroni and Cheese (Triple-Track Train Race!) *Apple Spider (Bring on the Bugs!) *An Ice Cream Comb (Good Hair Day) Season 3 *Backpack-a-roni and Cheese (Get Ready For School!) *A Badge-eroni Pizza (The Police Cop-etition!) *Elephant Soup-rise (The Elephant Trunk-a-Dunk!) *A Tutu-na Fish Sandwich (The Super Ballet Bowl) *Kangaroo-ni and Cheese (The Wizard of Oz-tralia!) *Chicken Soup with Ice (The Arctic Life!) *Chicken Poodle Soup (Puppy Love!) *Mac-car-roni and Cheese (The Amusement Parking Lot!) *Baby carrots (The Oyster Bunny!) *Orchestraw (The Unidentified Flying Orchestra!) *Peanut butter and smelly sandwich (Come to Your Senses!) *Apple juice and a bees-burger (The Bubble Bee-athalon!) *Potato ships (Party at Sea!) *Sneezin' crackers (Bubble Scrubbies!) *Peanut butter and belly sandwich (Swimtastic Check-Up!) *Apple and a roast leaf sandwich (Gobble Gobble Guppies!) *Macipony and cheese (A Very Guppy Christmas!) *Mozzebrella sticks (Puddleball!) *Hopcorn (The Running of The Bullfrogs!) *Macaroni and Cheetah (Bubble Kitty!) *Super Salad (Super Guppies!) *Tail mix (A Dolphin is a Guppy's Best Friend!) *Veg-tickles (Fruit Camp!) Season 4 *Unicorn chips (The Glitter Games!) *Hat dog (Costume Boxing!) *Streetloaf (The New Doghouse!) *Home fries (Guppy Movers!) *Kitchen pot pie (Batterball!) *Panda-wich (The New Year's Dragon!) *Tractoroni and Cheese (Sheep Doggy!) *Corn Dog with a Hair Style (Guppy Style!) *Ice cream with sprinklers (The Summer Camp Games!) *You Scream Cone (Trick or Treat, Mr Grumpfish!) Season 5 *Sand-wich (The New Guppy!) *A Burger with Secret-Sauce (Secret Agent Nonny!) *Mozzarella Stink (Kingdom Of Clean!) *A Hamburger and a Frownie (The Good, the Sad, and the Grumpy!) *A Bowl of Chilly Chili (Ocean Patrol!) *Ice Cream Stone (Rockin' Out!) Phrases Now for the list of phrases said by the Guppies when they receive the lunches. Season 1 # A Hambulance on rye? # I got a pita wrap and a box of... Crayonberry juice! # A Hot Dog? # A Hammer and Cheese Sandwich? # It's a Tuba Fish Sandwich? # 3 Chicken Suprise! But, they're only two chickens! Surprise! # I got a sandwich too, and for dessert, I got... an Ice Cream Sun-dae? # I got 3 Little Figs! # Microphonie and Cheese? # Spaghetti and Baseballs? # I got... A sleeping bag of chips? # A bagel. (Deema: What kind?) Plane! # I got a spring roll # I got Macaroni and..... Trees? # Cheese and Tractors? # I got, Horn on a Cob! # A stamp-wich # A banana saurus? # I got a can of... jumping beans? Hey, Come back here, jumping beans! # It's a sand......witch? Season 2 # I got Maparoni and Cheese? # I got Spaghetti and... Snowballs # I got....... Macarhino and Cheese? # I got Lassoroni and Cheese? # I got a Hamburger with....Emergen-cheese? # I got Macaroni and....Teeth? # I got....... ("I have" in the UK) Truckaroni and Cheese? # I got a chicken sandwich, and... Li-berry juice? #I got spaghetti and... Beach Balls? #I got...... Duck Pie! (Gil and Goby: Duck Pie?) Yeah. Duck! (Gil got splat with the pie) Pie... #I got a sandwich, and... Crane berry juice? #I got Magic-roni and Cheese #I got a cheese sandwich and a Pear-amid #I got a tuna sandwich and a Fruit of Armor #I got grilled cheese and Onion Wings. Hey! Come back here Onion Wings! #I got Track-a-Roni and Cheese #I got a tomato sandwich and Apple Spider. #I got a ham sandwich and An Ice Cream Comb Season 3 # I got Backpack-A-Roni and Cheese # I got Badge-A-Roni Pizza # I got a bowl of Elephant Soup-rise. (Gil: Looks like regular soup to me!) (An elephant's trunk blows Gil away) Surprise! # I got A Tutu-na Fish Sandwich # I got Kangaroni and Cheese # I got Chicken Soup with Ice # I got a bowl of Chicken Poodle Soup # I got Ma-Car-Roni and Cheese # I got a ham sandwich and Baby Carrots # l got a chicken sandwich and Apple Juice with an Orchestraw # I got Peanut Butter and Smelly Sandwich # I got Apple juice and a Bees-Burger # I got a cheese sandwich and Potato Ships # I got Sneezin' Crackers # I got Peanut Butter and Belly Sandwich # I got an apple and a Roast-Leaf Sandwich # I got Maca-Pony and Cheese # I got a ham sandwich and mozzebrella sticks # I got a cheese sandwich and Hop-Corn. Hey! Come back here Hop-Corn! # I got Macaroni and Cheetah # I got Super Salad. Hey! Come back here, Super Salad! # I got a sandwich and Tail Mix # I got a ham sandwich and Veg-Tickles (The veg-tickles tickles Gil) (Gil: No! Veg-Tickles! Stop tickling me!) Season 4 # I got Unicorn Chips # I got a Hat-Dog # I got Street-Loaf # I got a sandwich and Home Fries # I got Kitchen Pot Pie # I got carrots sticks and a Panda-wich # I got apple juice and Tractoroni and Cheese # I got a Corn Dog with a Hair Style # I got a sandwich and Ice Cream with Sprinklers # I got a hamburger and a You Scream Cone Season 5 # Category:Series Category:Bubble Guppies Category:Lunch Jokes Category:Nonny's the one